natsumeyuujinchoufandomcom-20200223-history
Remember
Remember is the ending theme for Natsume's Book of Friends: Tied to the Temporaral World. It is composed and performed by Uru. The song has been used within all PVs and movie trailers for the anime. |English = As though to inform us of summer’s end, they lined up along the roadside quietly and bloomed Unstained by the evening, unaware of even the wind They are such blue, blue autumn bellflowers Afraid of getting hurt, I tried to hide my heart But then you taught me the warmth of having someone by my side This isn’t goodbye I’m just heading to a faraway place with an unknown name Even if we are apart, you will still be in my memories, breathing, living I will head to a faraway place that is hidden in the night, that no one knows of Even if I’m lost, the warmth in my memories will always light up the present… I heard voices from a festival faraway But I thought that it had nothing to do with me I didn’t want to see the line that separated me from them Those were such lonely days I couldn’t chase up to anyone’s backs Sometimes I would even tell lies But being able to accomplish the things I wanted to protect here just made me so happy This isn’t goodbye Even though we feel lonely for not being able to face each other, but just having a place here that we want to return to, just that alone can turn that loneliness into strength “I want to be loved,” but in truth I was struggling All because I met that kindness that enveloped my loneliness and tears… This isn’t goodbye Even if we will never meet again, I’m sure that, as long as we are smiling somewhere, our hearts will be connected This isn’t goodbye I’m just heading to a faraway place with an unknown name Even if we are apart, I will never ever forget the warmth in my memories… |-| Romaji = Natsu no owari wo shiraseru you ni Michibata ni sotto Narande saita Yuu ni mo somarazu kaze mo shiranai Aoi, aoi, RINDOU Kizutsuku koto wo osore nagara Kokoro wo kakushitari shita keredo Dareka ga soba ni itekureru atatakasa wo Oshiete moratta kara Sayonara janai Na mo shiranai tooi basho e Hanareta to shitemo Kioku no naka de Iki wo shitsuzukeru Yoru ni umorete Daremo shiranai tooi basho e Mayotta to shitemo Kioku no naka no Nukumori de zutto ima wo teraseru you Tooku de kikoeru matsuri no koe wa Kankeinainda tte Sou omotteita Mitaku mo nakatta kyoukaisen ga Sabishikatta hibi Dare no senaka mo owanakatta Toki ni wa usu mo tsuita keredo Mamoritai mono ga koko ni dekita koto Sore ga tada ureshikute Sayonara janai Mukaiaezuita sabishisa mo Kaeritai basho ga koko ni aru dake de Sore dake de Tsuyosa ni kawaru Aisaretai to hontou wa mogaiteita Kono kodoku mo namida mo tsutsumu you na Yasashisa ni deaeta kara Sayonara janai Taoeba mou Aenakunatte mo Kitto dokoka de Waratteiru to Kokoro tsunagete Sayonara janai Na mo shiranai tooi basho e Hanareta to shitemo Kioku no naka no Nukumori de Zutto zutto wasurenai yo |-| Kanji = 夏の終わりを知らせるように 道端にそっと　並んで咲いた 夕にも染まらず風も知らない 青い、青い、リンドウ 傷つくことを恐れながら 心を隠したりしたけれど 誰かが傍にいてくれる温かさを 教えてもらったから さよならじゃない 名も知らない遠い場所へ 離れたとしても　記憶の中で 息をし続ける 夜に埋もれて 誰も知らない遠い場所へ 迷ったとしても　記憶の中の 温もりでずっと今を照らせるよう 遠くで聞こえる祭りの声は 関係ないんだって　そう思っていた 見たくもなかった境界線が 寂しかった日々 誰の背中も追わなかった 時には嘘もついたけれど 守りたいものがここにできたこと それがただ嬉しくて さよならじゃない 向かい合えずいた寂しさも 帰りたい場所がここにあるだけで それだけで　強さに変わる 愛されたいと本当はもがいていた この孤独も涙も包むような 優しさに出逢えたから さよならじゃない 例えばもう　会えなくなっても きっとどこかで 笑っていると 心繋げて さよならじゃない 名も知らない遠い場所へ 離れたとしても　記憶の中の 温もりを　ずっとずっと忘れないよ '' Credits to Konohana Niji (Facebook)/ Nijiyoake (Tumblr) for providing the lyrics.'' Trivia * The song, along with the English lyrics, can be found on YouTube as provided by the translator Konohana Niji. Category:Music